This invention relates to a composite cooking apparatus comprising a compact combination of at least two different kinds of cooking heaters.
Recently, induction heaters have been used as a household electric cooking heater. When in cooking with the induction heater, it is necessary to use a cooking tool made of iron, for instance an iron pan or an enameled pan. However, aluminum pans are comparatively frequently used in home cooking. Therefore, the electric heater and gas heater adapted for use of the aluminum pans are indispensable in the kitchen as well as the induction heater.
Therefore, the space of the home kitchen is generally occupied by a number of different kinds of cooking heaters, which is very inconvenient in view of the layout of the kitchen.